Inevitability
by Anria
Summary: After Gluhen, Yohji's memory returns, and he finds himself back in Kritiker.


This appeared out of nowhere. Don't ask me why it's called Inevitability. There's a reason (somewhere) but I think I've lost it. ::rolls eyes::   
  
**Warnings**: post-Gluhen, semi-AU, light language, light lime  
**Pairings**: Ken/Yohji  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claim on these characters or the situations surrounding them. I damn well _want_ to, but I can't. ::sulks::  
**Archive**: my sites are all frozen at the moment due to my hiatus, but this fic will be archived in the future at Demented Minds. URL on my profile page. ^_^   
  


**Inevitability  
by Anria**

  
_No one comes back from the dead, no one has entered the world without crying; no one is asked when he wishes to enter life, nor when he wishes to leave._  
~Søren Kierkegaard, _Either/Or_.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
It all started when Yohji regained his memory.   
  
It struck him in the middle of work. He clung to the edge of his desk, the pain in his head unbearable, and then it subsided and he realised he knew who he was.   
  
Then he got up, told his boss he was quitting, and left.   
  
He got home in half an hour. It took him ten minutes to pack his belongings.   
  
He wrote a note for Asuka. He told her he loved her. He told her he had remembered who he was, remembered that he had been a violent man, and did not trust that he would not become so again. He told her he would always cherish the time they had spent together.   
  
Then he left his key on the table and walked out of the front door.   
  
He found Omi first. Omi was hard to miss, as the extremely public heir to the Takatori family. Omi put him back into Kritiker, but refused to let him kill. Yohji found himself working in investigation once more.   
  
He bumped into Ken after a while. The younger man hugged him and said how great it was to see him again, and Yohji returned the compliment, but held himself back a little.   
  
Ken's smile didn't reach his eyes.   
  
Someone told him Aya had died. When he asked, they said he'd been stabbed in the middle of the street, and bled to death where he fell. He'd been on a mission.   
  
He went straight to Omi after that, and demanded to be placed back in Weiss.   
  
At first Omi refused. Yohji asked him again, every day, until he finally agreed.   
  
Three months and five days later, Yohji reflected that it should have disturbed him how much being given an order to kill felt like coming home.   
  
Should have, but didn't.   
  
Ken smiled at him in the mission briefing, and this time it reached his eyes.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Gradually, it all went horribly wrong.   
  
Estet had been trying to gain a foothold in Japan by forming a deal with the main lords of the underworld. Kritiker monitored these activities closely, and so when the final deal was to take place they made plans to crash the party. The yakuza bosses would be meeting with the Estet elders, and it was the perfect opportunity to take out the competition. Weiss was ready.   
  
Omi came with them, and brought Nagi. Yohji saw the pain in Ken's eyes when he looked at them, and smiled.   
  
Everything went fine the first few minutes. The bombs went off, Weiss ran in, their targets got slaughtered.   
  
But Estet had brought a talent, too, and this one recognised Omi. Yohji watched as Nagi leapt into the fray to protect his employer, and watched the storm clouds gather overhead. He'd heard about the telekinetic being able to control the weather, and turned his back on them, satisfied Nagi would keep Omi safe.   
  
Something went wrong.   
  
The lightning struck the Estet talent full on, but Omi and Nagi were too close. Caught in the strike, both fell unconscious. With most of their targets eliminated, Weiss gathered up their two fallen comrades and left the scene.   
  
Ken and Yohji took Omi and Nagi to a safehouse, dismissing the other Kritiker agents who tried to help. Estet, the Japanese underworld, and Kritiker were all falling apart as the backlash of their attack hit the world. Kritiker lost too many operatives as well as its leader to keep control.   
  
Omi and Nagi fell into a coma.   
  
The strain showed on Ken. Yohji watched quietly, and repaired the furniture when it got broken.   
  
One night, Ken came into his room.   
  
Yohji lay on his back, watching silently as Ken stripped off his clothes and crawled on top of him. The darker youth lowered his body to Yohji's. When Yohji didn't throw him off, he threw off the tether on his control.   
  
Yohji heard a click as Ken shut the handcuffs around his wrists, tethering them above his head.   
  
It was hard, fast, and violent in its intensity. Yohji moved with the hard cock inside him, slamming his hips up to meet Ken's. He arched his back and screamed when he came.   
  
The next day, Ken's smile reached his eyes.   
  
Nagi died two days later, and the smile was gone again.   
  
That night, Ken fucked him desperately, hands and mouth roaming Yohji's skin. He bit Yohji's neck when he came, cock rammed deep into the blond's body as Yohji groaned out his own release.   
  
This time he left Yohji's hands untied.   
  
They buried Nagi in the back garden the next day. Then the doctor came   
  
Omi was unlikely to survive, he said, but Ken refused to turn off the life support.   
  
As the days passed, Yohji watched Ken go steadily downhill. He stared at nothing during the day and fucked Yohji raw during the night, and Yohji could do nothing but spread his legs to let him in, could do nothing but arch his back and scream for him.   
  
It would, Yohji snorted, have been the picture of married life, were it not for the man dying in the next room.   
  
One night, Yohji came into his room to find Ken already there and waiting for him. He shut the door slowly, watching the man seated on his bed.   
  
Ken twisted his hands together, staring at them. It's over, he said.   
  
What is? Yohji replied, stepping away from the door.   
  
Everything, Ken said, and now Yohji could see his eyes weren't staring at his hands, but a point no one but Ken could see. I killed him, he continued.   
  
Yohji was silent for a moment. Then he said, You pulled the plug on Omi.   
  
Yes.   
  
. . . He would have thanked you.   
  
Yohji, Ken blurted, turning his head up to stare with desperate eyes at the blond man.   
  
Yes?   
  
Fuck me.   
  
Silently, Yohji nodded, and pushed him down onto the bed.   
  
In contrast to their other times, it was slow and gentle. Ken cried into Yohji's skin as the older man rocked him, sliding in and out of Ken's strong body. Yohji's hands caressed him, mapping out the body that strained against him.   
  
Ken cried out his name when he came.   
  
Afterwards, they rested side by side. It's just the two of us now, Ken murmured.   
  
Yes, Yohji replied.   
  
What . . . do we do now?   
  
Yohji considered this. Tomorrow, he said finally, we will bury Omi. Then we'll sell this house, and move on.   
  
In a voice that was small and lost, Ken asked, Where will we move on to?   
  
Wherever we end up.   
  
His lover was silent for a time, long enough that Yohji thought he had fallen asleep. Then a warm, strong arm snuck around the taller man's waist, and Ken clung to him tightly. You're all I have left, the darker man murmured into the skin on Yohji's shoulder.   
  
Yohji smiled into the darkness.   
  
**[Owari]**


End file.
